Dark On Fire
by AceQueen
Summary: Alice encuentra un chico agonizando al que decide salvar, este después conoce a los Volturi, en especifico a Jane volturi la cual no puede sacarse de la cabeza, además de su inhabilidad para poder controlarse alrededor de ella.
1. Preface

A/N: Nada me pertenece...

Este relato cuenta la historia de Aarón, un chico que en sus ultimos momentos de vida Alice decide salvar, por lo que tendrá que lidear con su nueva condición de vampiro, diferencias físicas entre los demás Cullens, además de la aparición de Jane Volturi en su vida, espero les agrade, Jane en este relato tiene 16 años (por obvias razones), esta situado algún tiempo despues de los libros.

Era un día extrañamente soleado para el comúnmente siempre nublado y frio Forks.

Los Cullen habían pasado el día en su casa por lo mismo, ya eran casi tres años desde la última confrontación con los Volturi, todo estaba comúnmente en paz podría decirse, ninguna eventualidad en sus vidas tranquilas.

Renesmee ya un poco más crecida, aunque aún una niña de 12 años.

Bella y Edward aún tenían su casa en medio del bosque aunque pasaban la mayoría del día con su hija en la casa de la familia donde todos convivían, en ningún momento, bajo ninguna circunstancia Bella se arrepintió de su nueva vida, al contrario jamás hubiese deseado que fuera diferente.

Además aún podía ver a su padre casi cada semana de hecho esa era la razón por la que habían permanecido en Forks olvidándose de ir a Dartmouth, aunque en realidad eso seguía siendo un plan para tiempo después.

Por el momento no había nada más que disfrutara que estar sentada al lado de Edward observando a su hija leer un libro sentada sobre el tapete central.

Era una relativa paz en esos días ya que Alice había estado de un genio de los mil demonios, al parecer tenía problemas con una de sus visiones, aun ignoraba porque pero aún así no estaba de muy buen humor.

También había predicho que habría problemas cercanos, había visto un grupo de vampiros nómadas, más de los comunes en un solo grupo causar problemas al cazar, eran entre 10 a 12 por lo mismo al cazar era demasiado el daño que hacían también les había dicho que Aro enviaría guardias a encargarse del problema, aunque no podía revelar más y eso la tenía totalmente molesta.

Ella misma sabía que no era infalible pues el futuro cambia constantemente pero nunca tenía problemas observando su futuro o el de los demás dejando de fuera a Nessie y Jacob, pero había algo borroso en su futuro y el de su familia, algo que la mantenía preocupada, incluso sabía que la afectaría más a ella pero ¿Qué era? ¿Sería tan improbable que sucediera por eso no podía verlo con claridad?

La verdad era que aparte de eso ya tenía de nervios a toda la familia con sus constantes exasperaciones, Jasper por su parte se había mostrado como siempre muy comprensivo con ella, ese día saldría de compras a Seattle para despejarse un momento junto con Jasper, ya había visto el día como transcurriría, sabía que no concurrirían problemas, que de regreso habría más tráfico por un accidente vial, pero luego en cada visión fuera lo que fuera un rostro borroso aparecía complicándolo todo.

No podía ver entonces nada con claridad, ocurría en todas sus visiones o veces no en el mismo lugar, bufó instantáneamente mientras bajaba la escalera con gracia hasta la sala donde se encontraban los demás.

Emmett automáticamente giró en el sofá donde se encontraba con Rosalie para observarla -Si es sobre esa visión borrosa otra vez…- su tono claramente exasperado.

-Como tú no eres el psíquico aquí- contestó la vampira rodando los ojos.

-¿Lo mismo de nuevo?- se escuchó la suave voz de Jasper desde el rincón, con un bufido más la neófita asintió.

-Si vuelvo a tener esa visión otra vez tendré que ahorcar a alguien-

-Calma, calma no hay necesidad de eso pronto lo resolverás siempre lo haces- dijo Carlisle dándole unas palmadas para luego sentarse en el sillón junto a Edward y Bella.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos, ya eran días con lo mismo y aun así no sabía que era, o si pasaría o no, finalmente se encogió de brazos dejando el problema de lado.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Jasper sonriéndole para salir hacia la puerta, Alice lo tomó de la mano sonriendo, era tan fácil dejar pasar lo que fuera mientras estuviera a su lado.

Asintió aún sonriendo para salir de la casa despidiéndose de todos prometiendo traer de vuelta algo para cada uno.

El día había transcurrido normalmente para la familia, Edward y Bella se encontraban afuera observando de lejos a su hija jugar junto al río con Jacob, que se había convertido en su mejor amigo durante todo ese tiempo.

La pequeña seguía siendo tan posesiva con él como siempre y para este entonces Bella se había acostumbrado a verlo con su hija casi a diario.

Su vida con Edward, su hermoso Edward, era mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado, no se pensaba en ningún momento más feliz de lo que era en ese momento con su esposo, hija y familia adoptiva.

Alice y Jasper habían pasado todo el día en tiendas de ropa donde la neófita se había surtido de los suficiente para lo que ella argumentaba era solo unos días, pues era muy bien conocida su fascinación por la ropa de buena marca y que todos estaban advertidos de usarla solamente una vez.

Pasó por varias tiendas escogiendo ropa para todos, era un día nublado tal y como lo había visto en sus predicciones así que era libre de pasear tomada de la mano con Jasper por todo Seattle observando todo lo que le llamara la atención, aunque en realidad no había mucho de nuevo, iba muy seguido a la ciudad y conocía casi todo lo que había o no en las tiendas.

Se detuvo en una tienda instrumental, sin pensarlo dos veces entró, Jasper no mencionó ninguna palabra pero se mostró confundido, Alice no era la chica que se detuviera en una tienda instrumental, ese más bien sería Edward y eso si encontraba un piano, pero no cuestionó nada, simplemente traspasó las puertas de cristal junto con ella.

El lugar estaba lleno de estantes y filas con diferentes instrumentos de todo tipo, desde panderos hasta los más extravagantes órganos, pero ella no estaba interesada en nada de eso, de hecho no sabía porque había querido entrar en la tienda, giró lentamente observando en la esquina del gran mural de las guitarras una que le llamó mucho la atención e incluso se volvió en algo deseado por ella, de color cereza con maple, no sabía mucho de ese instrumento pero algo de él le llamó la atención, aún desconociendo porque se acercó lentamente soltando a Jasper de la mano.

Rodeó las baterías y pianos hasta llegar hasta la guitarra, lentamente tocó su estructura suave, ¿Por qué repentinamente era ese un objeto que le llamaba tanto la atención?

Últimamente las cosas para ella no tenían mucho sentido, entre las cosas borrosas de su mente, rostros ocultos la verdad no sabía que pensar o que decir, algo atormentaba sus visiones y odiaba no poder descifrar lo que era.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en lo que hacía en ese momento, se suponía que había salido para distraerse, comenzó a sentir una oleada de calma y paz, una mano tocó su hombro e instantáneamente inclinó su cabeza para apoyar su mejilla en ella, sonrió ligeramente observando a Jasper que la observaba con cara de preocupación.

-Creo que me fui por un momento, disculpa tanta cosa en mi mente- Respondió a la pregunta silenciosa del chico que simplemente le sonrió suavemente.

-¿La llevaras?- preguntó refiriéndose obviamente al instrumento.

-Oh no, es bonita pero no sabría qué hacer con ella-

Tomó la mano del chico con una gran sonrisa jalándolo a la salida del local, caminó unas cuantas tiendas donde aprovechó para comprar unas ultimas prendas antes de dar por terminado el recorrido.

-Será mejor que regresemos habrá un accidente automovilístico-

Jasper asintió mientras juntos hicieron camino al auto porsche 911, el neófito manejaba en esta ocasión, aún sentía que la chica estaba preocupada por todo lo que le ocurría, trataba mantenerla calmada pero incluso de vez en cuando algo sucedía y volvía a sentirse confundida, solo esperaba, como todos los demás que todo eso pasara pronto.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó mientras manejaba por las calles de la ciudad.

La neófita recargó su cabeza en el asiento observando el capote del vehículo.

-Yo estoy bien es solo que me frustra que estas visiones de un rostro extraño o que de repente se me borre todo lo que ya una vez he visto sin razón alguna-

Jasper estiró su mano para tomar la de la chica en un gesto de apoyo, odiaba tampoco saber qué hacer para ayudarla.

-¿No sabes a que pueda ser?- pero Alice simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-No, no sé porque de pronto cosas que no me importaban me llaman la atención, porque de repente me pierdo entre visiones es como si hubiera algo más fuerte pero aun no sé que es- De nuevo la ola de paz la rodeo.

-No te preocupes ya lo averiguaras Carlisle tiene razón- comentó apretándole la mano mientras seguían su camino hasta Forks.

Minutos después escucharon el ronroneo de un auto deportivo detrás suyo, después de unos momentos los paso por la carretera, era un charger de color azul con los vidrios tintados.

-Y ahí va- Comentó Alice con voz menos exasperada, durante el camino se había tranquilizado un poco más.

Sabía que ese vehículo se volcaría más adelante y cerrarían el paso de la autopista por un tiempo, había elegido exactamente la hora para no quedar varados entre el trafico.

Jasper siguió el vehículo no muy de lejos, era extraño ver que alguien manejara a tanta prisa como ellos, los humanos no podía controlarse a semejantes velocidades, como si tuvieran demasiada prisa.

Kilómetros después el vehículo se adelantó más, Jasper observaba de reojo como Alice se enfocaba en observar el futuro mientras el mantenía la velocidad de 160 kilómetros que llevaba hasta ahora.

Alice lo observó sonriendo esta vez, todo parecía estar mejor pero su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Detente!- gritó de repente tomándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- preguntó preocupado observándola sorprendido.

-Detente aquí- le ordenó mientras observaba el frente de la carretera.

Frenó orillándose a un lado de la salida observando a lo lejos el Charger volcado ahora con las llantas hacía arriba, el olor a sangre lo atontó por un momento que tuvo que apretar el volante para mantenerse en control ordenando sus pensamientos.

Pero Alice tenía otra cosa en mente pues inmediatamente se bajó del vehículo corriendo hacía el Charger.

Se forzó a soltar el volante para seguirla.

-¡Alice no!-

Pero la chica no daba señales de quererse detener por ningún motivo.

Llegó hasta el auto arrancando prácticamente la puerta del copiloto lanzándola a un lado, la autopista estaba aun desierta pero no era prudente estar ahí, Jasper trató de tranquilizarla, pero si se acercaba más no podría contenerse, tanto que ya no respiraba.

-¡Ve¡- Le gritó Alice apuntando hacia la carretera, -Te alcanzo ve-

Jasper titubeó unas milésimas de segundo, pero sabía por el rostro de Alice que debía confiar en ella, girando corrió hasta al auto y se alejó un poco se sentía ansioso y confundido, pero esperó sin más.

La vista no era nada agradable, dos personas iban al frente, ambas muertas, para la vampira no era nada fácil estar ahí de pie, pero sus motivos eran más fuertes que su sed.

-Es él, es él- repetía con emoción, en un pequeño grito que incluso Jasper escucharía a la distancia.

-¿Quién?- Gritó con voz entrecortada de vuelta, probablemente no había sido nada fácil tener que respirar para poder contestar.

-El rostro que veo, la persona que interrumpe mis visiones- contestó mientras doblaba el lado del vehículo hacia afuera.

-Alice no podemos estar aquí, ¿Cómo sabes que es él? Dijiste que se veía borroso, necesitamos irnos pronto no se cuanto resistiré- Añadió aturdido.

-Tengo que sacarlo-

Jasper la observó por el espejo retrovisor de nuevo sorprendido, sus manos pálidas apretaban el volante, si seguía así pronto lo rompería.

-Alice no puedes hacer eso te aseguro que en algunos momentos alguien los ayudara no podemos, no debemos permanecer aquí-

-Lo se Jasper no es eso- Comentó esta vez desesperada.

-Alice obsérvalo- Dijo Jasper aventurándose a poner la reversa al vehículo, tenía sus pensamientos en orden, sabía que Alice era primero, aún así estuvo haciendo lo mejor por controlarse pero si no se retiraban pronto perdería la batalla.

Alice se detuvo un momento para observarlo mientras Jasper añadía.

-Va a morir y pronto, no hay nada que podamos hacer-

La chica giró para observar el cuerpo en el asiento de atrás, sus latidos eran muy débiles, podía saber que tenía una gran hemorragia interna, Jasper tenía razón, moriría pronto, pero algo en su rostro la hacía sentirse desesperada, diferente en momentos como si ese joven que estaba ahí tirado con la ropa ensangrentada fuera más para ella de lo que esperaba, sentía algo, no algo como lo que sentía por Jasper su más profundo y adorado amor, era algo diferente, algo que no podía clasificar y que definitivamente algo dentro de sí le decía que no podía perder.

Sin pensar del tema por más tiempo despego el vehículo un poco más para jalarlo hacia afuera.

-Alice no…-

-En el camino te explico vámonos- comentó la chica mientras cargaba al chico sobre su hombro hacía el auto. Como pudo se acomodó.

Jasper no cuestionó más simplemente la siguió para encender regresar a Forks de nuevo.

-No podremos llevarlo a un hospital- dijo observando el camino apretando con fuerza el volante arrugando la naríz.

-Vamos a la casa, se que tienes muchas dudas e incluso yo las tengo pero por favor confía en mí no puedo dejarlo que muera-.

Jasper observó el rostro del chico detenidamente, era alto, aproximadamente 1.80m, de pelo corto, liso, de color castaño claro, con el flequillo hacia un lado cubriéndole una parte del rostro, hasta por encima de sus ojos, de labios ligeramente carnosos, tez clara, de complexión muscular, era joven debía tener entre 16 y 17, pero había algo en el, algo extraño que no sabía dónde colocar.

Simplemente volvió a observar con cuidado el camino de regreso a Forks, con mil preguntas en su mente.

-¿Sabes que será de él?-

Alice se mantuvo pendiente de los débiles latidos del chico durante todo el camino, desesperada nunca un recorrido le había parecido tan extenuantemente largo.

-No, de hecho no sabía si era un él o un ella, ni siquiera sabía que existía, pero ahora sé que es él, desconozco porque pero sé que lo es-

-No podemos llevarlo solo porque si sabes el peligro en el que nos metería todo esto, notaran que no está- apuntó tratando de razonar con ella.

Pero sus esfuerzos eran totalmente en vano.

-Jasper por favor- rogó una vez más.

El chico dejando sus dudas detrás continuó por el camino hasta la casa de los Cullen.

Cuando llegaron ya los demás los esperaban afuera.

-Carlisle- Dijo Alice bajando del vehículo con el cuerpo del chico entre sus brazos.

El Doctor caminó hasta el chico observándolo unos segundos.

-No puedo salvarlo- Respondió al notar las heridas internas del chico.

Alice lo observó –Lo sé- comentó agitando la cabeza –No puedo dejarlo morir- Admitió después.

-Es un desconocido- apunto Rosalie al observarlo, claramente no estaba de acuerdo a lo que Alice planeaba hacer.

-Todos lo fuimos hasta que Carlisle nos encontró- Habló Esme bajando los escalones frente a la puerta, se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Oh- dijo Edward después de un momento, los demás lo vieron por sobre su hombro, por supuesto Edward podía ver dentro de la mente de la chica –Yo me encargo del vehículo- mencionó saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

Rosalie lo observó como si estuviera loco, nadie había decidido si era o no una buena idea, al menos no que ella supiera.

-Llevémoslo a una camilla arriba- Comentó Carlisle entrando a la casa, Alice no perdió el tiempo llevándolo hasta arriba, rápidamente lo recostó en una gran camilla, el doctor le inyecto algo en el brazo, la verdad la chica no estaba poniendo la atención debida.

-Lo estamos perdiendo tengo que hacerlo ahora- Mostró sus colmillos mientras lentamente le mordía el pecho inyectándole el veneno.

Un gemido de dolor salió de los labios del chico pero después silencio total, Alice permanecía a su lado observando con desesperación, no podía concentrarse en el futuro no podía hacer absolutamente nada, se sentía totalmente atada de pies y manos.

-Es todo lo que podemos hacer Alice, solo falta esperar- fueron las últimas palabras de Carlisle.

-Además creo que debemos saber que pasa Alice- Comentó Carlisle saliendo del cuarto, Alice con un poco de pesar lo siguió bajando hasta la sala encontrándose con diferentes tipos de expresiones, Rosalie la miraba con desaprobación, los demás con rostros de sorpresa y confusión.

Sabía que les debía una explicación, especialmente a Jasper, pero que exactamente podía decir, ¿Que un día para otro sintió la necesidad de proteger a un extraño tanto como protegía a su familia?

Edward entró por la puerta antes que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

-Listo no fue fácil había pero ya esta- Le asintió a Alice sonriendo levemente.

-¿Alguien puede explicarnos todo esto?- La voz incrédula de Rosalie observaba a Edward y a Alice.

-Se que todo esto es muy peligroso para nosotros, que nos he expuesto a un gran peligro, pero- Observó sobre su hombro a Jasper que se acercó a ella apoyándola silenciosamente –No podía dejarlo morir, no es como cualquier persona- Arrugó el ceño tratando de explicar algo que aun seguía sin poder colocar, pero esta vez Edward tomó la palabra.

-Piensa de él lo mismo que yo pienso sobre mí hija además la necesidad de protegerlo y guiarlo, lo que Carlisle y Esme ven en nosotros-

La familia entera se quedó en silencio mientras Alice meditaba sus siguientes palabras.

-De hecho si, gracias Edward, no había sabido cómo explicarlo mejor- Le sonrió a su hermano que correspondió el gesto, mientras incluso Jasper sonreía a su lado.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- El rostro de Rosalie había cambiado de desaprobación a confusión absoluta.

-De la misma forma en que tú te encariñaste con mi hija Rose- apuntó Bella bajando las escaleras, Renesmee estaba ya dormida.

-Pero eso fue diferente-

-No necesariamente- comentó Esme -Yo me encariñe con todos ustedes como mis hijos, ahora Alice se encariñó con el chico, creo que no hay otra razón para hacer de esto una discusión mayor, no perderé a ninguno de mis hijos por esto-

-¿Qué hay de los lobos?- Preguntó Emmett refiriéndose al tratado que tenían con los licántropos.

-Creo que podría razonar con Jacob, entenderá después de todo ya nos conoce- Bella caminó hasta Edward sonriéndole a Alice sobre su hombro, la chica le respondió el gesto.

-Gracias- Dijo Alice sinceramente, incluso ella aún sentía que debía comprender más sobre la situación.

Nadie dijo otra palabra más Alice jaló a Jasper hacía afuera para poder hablar tranquilamente con él.

-No sabemos nada sobre él- comentó el neófito una vez que estaban afuera.

-Lo sé, lo siento Jasper se que debes estar confundido, tú más que nadie-

El neófito detuvo su andar para poder mirarla de frente.

-Te entiendo- Fueron sus únicas palabras, la chica se acercó para acariciarle el rostro suavemente.

-Entiendo más de lo que imaginas solo que no lo esperaba tan de improviso- Comentó sonriendo mientras Alice le acariciaba el cabello –Pero ¿Y si no es como imaginamos?-

La mirada de la chica bajó lentamente hasta el suelo.

-¿Qué tal si no es como nosotros? ¿Podremos guiarlo?-

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, ambos cuestionándose sobre lo que era o no correcto.

**A/N: Espero les haya gustado, dejen su comentario, actualizaré pronto y si llegaron hasta aqui ¡Gracias!.**


	2. My Own Personal Hell

Mi gran existencia vacía se había convertido ahora en una tormentosa.

Mi cuerpo ardía totalmente, como si me estuviera quemando, de cualquier parte, sentía que mis huesos o mi cuerpo estaban en una posición totalmente imposible, porque sentía como mis extremidades estuvieran hacia el otro lado.

Intente razonar que podría estarme pasando pero me era totalmente imposible, este dolor, no era comparado con nada que hubiera pasado en mi vida, quería morir, ya en este mismo instante quería dejar de existir, no sentir nada, ni bueno ni malo.

Pero luego otro pensamiento viajó lentamente hasta mi mente ¿Y si ya estaba muerto? ¿Podría estar en ese lugar al que todos se referían como el infierno?

Esa idea loca comenzaba a tener un poco de sentido, ¿Estaba quemándome por siempre en las profundidades abismo?

Aun así si así fuera, todo ese ardor, sufrimiento, no podría ser, ¿Tan malo fui en mi vida? ¿Acaso hice sufrir tanto como para merecer este castigo?

Nunca fui una persona religiosa como lo habían sido mis padres y mis abuelos, más bien creía en un Dios pero usualmente no acudía a la iglesia o cosas por el estilo ¿Era por eso que ahora estaba sufriendo tanto?

Sentía entumido todo el cuerpo, no podía abrir los ojos, o los labios, quería gritar, decir que por favor alguien me ayudaran, hicieran algo, quería que parara, que el dolor se detuviera, si estaba muerto quise rogarle a Dios que me perdonara por todos los errores que pude haber cometido.

Pero por más que intente no pude, ¿Qué era esto? ¿Mi propio infierno personal?

Tampoco el dolor subsidió, al contrario con el pasar de los segundos, minutos u horas, días podrían haber sido porque el tiempo parecía pasar tan lentamente, solo había hecho que el ardor aumentara, estaba carbonizándome completamente, parecía imposible pero cada vez el dolor era más agonizante.

Después de varios intentos fallidos logré concentrarme en el punto más importante en mi cerebro ¿Por qué estaba así en primer lugar?

El dolor era tan intenso que era difícil pensar en cualquier otra cosa, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para rebuscar entre mis recuerdos que había ocurrido.

Recordé que estuve en Seattle, mi padre y su esposa, habían ido a recogerme al aeropuerto.

Recordé vagamente que estudiaba en el extranjero y acababa de regresar, íbamos con rumbo a Port Angels donde mi padre tenía una cita de trabajo con un ejecutivo, para después regresar de nuevo a Seattle.

_Flash Back._

_-Papá vamos muy rápido- Dije observando sentado en la parte de atrás del vehículo de mi padre, charger de color azul, llevaba el cinturón de seguridad muy bien apretado pero aún así mi padre había acelerado demasiado._

_-Vamos a llegar tarde si continuamos yendo lento, no se preocupen todo estará bien-_

_-¿Cómo te fue en el internado Aarón?- _

_Mis ojos se concentraron en la persona que abordaba el asiento del copiloto, Amanda, la nueva y mucho más joven esposa de mi padre, ella era la razón por la que yo estaba en un internado en primer lugar._

_Me miró condescendientemente sobre su hombro para después sonreírme hipócritamente, en ningún momento nos habíamos agradado, primero porque yo sabía que lo único que le interesaba de mi padre era su dinero._

_Antes de que ella apareciera mi relación con mi padre era la mejor de todas, pero luego llegó para cambiarlo todo, por supuesto nunca acepté sus condiciones y terminé siendo enviado a Francia a un instituto privado aún contra mi voluntad._

_-Bien- Me forcé a contestarle mirándola despreciativamente._

_-Hijo trata bien a Amanda ella es tu madre ahora no quiero discutir esto contigo de nuevo- Amenazó mi padre desde el volante, pudo ver claramente mi expresión desde el espejo retrovisor._

_Giré mi rostro para observar por la ventana, no tenía ánimos de discutir ahora, mucho menos sobre el mismo tema._

_-¿Alo? Si Alexander voy para allá no te preocupes, tuve que pasar por mi hijo al aeropuerto y me atrasé, pero voy en camino- La voz de mi padre hablando por su teléfono celular con el dueño de varias cadenas restauranteras en Port Angels._

_Amanda giró su rostro para arquéame la ceja malvadamente, esa mujer adoraba echarme en cara que era la prioridad de mi padre, le hice una mueca de disgusto olvidando que mi padre observaba por el espejo._

_-Te hablo en un momento Alexander ya estoy por llegar- Terminó mi padre aún acelerando con más fuerza, pasamos otro auto que iba por la carrera, muy bonito por cierto un Porsche amarillo, bastante llamativo._

_-Aarón discúlpate con tu madre no debes darle ese tipo de gestos-_

_La voz de mi padre me hizo centrar la atención de nuevo en él y en su nueva esposa que me miraba con cara de inocencia, si que era una buena actriz, pensé entrecerrando los ojos, pero guardé silencio ignorándolos de nuevo…y ella no era mi madre pensé odiaba que usara ese término, ella no lo merecía._

_-Aarón no me hagas enojar ahora, discúlpate- Aun así no dije nada._

_-Hijo eres un mal agradecido, yo nunca te eduque de esta manera, al contrario has tenido todo lo que has querido, Amanda sólo quiere llevarse bien contigo, fue idea de ella que vinieras estas vacaciones a pasarla con nosotros y mira como nos pagas-_

_Apreté la quijada, ¿Desde cuando ahora ella era la santa?_

_Me forcé a observarla nuevamente._

_-Calma querido, no tengas disgustos, estoy segura que Aarón no lo hizo por incomodarme- Intercedió con esa voz tan fingida que le dedicaba a mi padre cada vez que le hablaba._

_-No Amanda ya va siendo hora de que te respete, no importa lo que tenga que hacer-_

_Lo mire fijamente, retadoramente con los labios apretados, no había forma alguna que fuera a ceder, ninguno de los dos, me observó por sobre su hombro, estaba molesto, muy molesto._

_Nunca, cuando mi madre vivía lo había visto enojado, mucho menos conmigo, siempre había sido mi padre, confidente y mejor amigo, pero desde que Amanda entró en nuestras vidas era común verlo molesto conmigo por una razón u otra._

_Pero algo más captó mi atención en ese momento, observé la carretera al frente íbamos a entrar a una curva._

_-¡Papa cuidado!- Grité apuntando con mi dedo índice hacía el frente._

_Mi padre puso su atención en la carretera, tomamos la curva pero aún íbamos a demasiada velocidad que el automóvil no se mantuvo controlado por mucho tiempo, derrapamos hacía un lado de la autopista, luego comencé a ver como dábamos vueltas, el estruendo de la carrocería doblándose y los gritos de Amanda en mis oídos._

_Luego todo se volvió oscuridad._

_Fin del Flashback._

Y ahora estaba en no sé qué lugar, la idea del infierno volvía a encajar, ¿Estaba muerto y ahora pagaba por mis pecados? Odiar a Amanda encajaba en pecado después de todo.

¿Dónde estaba eso que te decían de que veías toda tu vida pasar por tus ojos? Que veías personas muertas y te reencontrabas con seres queridos, ¿Dónde estaba mi madre entonces?

Otra hipótesis cruzó por mi mente, tuve que mantenerme concentrado por otros instantes porque el dolor se hacía cada vez más agonizante, pero ahora que había podido recordad no quería dejar de seguir pensando.

La idea de estar en algún hospital en coma parecía también tener algo de sentido, aunque por el ardor y la agonía aún la idea de mi infierno personal era un poco más coherente por loco que sonara.

Pero había sufrido un accidente, podría estar en coma en algún hospital en Seattle ¿Cómo estaría mi padre y Amanda? Si bien ella no me importaba tampoco deseaba que se muriera o algo por el estilo.

Tal vez estaba en coma y el ardor era el resultado de las heridas que me había causado la volcadura, si fuese así tenía que buscar la forma de despertar lo más pronto posible, quería saber que era lo que le había ocurrido a mi papa.

Aun así nada de lo que hiciera parecía ayudarme a abrir mis ojos, seguía sintiendo un gran dolor por todo el cuerpo, algo que sabía que jamás podría acostumbrarme, quería salir, debía salir, pero no podía, no sabía como.

Fue por primera vez que logré captar mi atención a la sensación del palpitar de mi corazón, entonces estaba vivo, me sentí alegre por unos instantes, sólo unos instantes pues no sabía cuál era mi condición real, por lo que sentía no debía ser nada bueno ¿Moriría de todas formas?

En este mismo instante cualquiera de las dos opciones me parecía igual, la que fuera más rápida, la muerte parecía ser la mejor de ambas, algo rápido para dejar de sentir este dolor que me condenaba.

Quería vivir, por supuesto pero ahora también quería morir y dejar de sentir.

Otro punto a mi favor es que comencé a sentir mis inhalaciones y exhalaciones pero aún así nada parecía ayudarme a despertar de esta pesadilla.

Quizás sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que despertara, comencé a contar en silencio, uno, dos, tres.

Ochenta mil números después me di por vencido, tal vez tendría que comenzar a contar de nuevo, no quería llegar a un millón.

Pero algo lejano comenzó a llamar mi atención, el dolor no se había hecho menos pero al menos ahora podía prestar mayor atención a otras cosas, escuché por un largo tiempo, demasiado hasta saber de qué se trataba.

Era el sonido del respirar de alguien a mi lado, estaba acompañado pero desconocía quién podría ser, no tenía más familia que mi padre, bueno algunos tíos y tías pero vivían demasiado lejos, además que nunca fuimos una familia apegada.

Entre mis pensamientos un leve paso de esperanza me recorrió, podía ser mi padre, Oh gracias a Dios si así fuera, significaba entonces que se encontraba bien, que nada le había ocurrido, entre toda mi tortura fue el pensamiento más feliz que pude tener, otra buena razón para despertar.

Volví a contar números, demasiados, esta vez me percataba más de los sonidos a mi lado, los que eran un sonido de respiración a veces eran más, más personas a mi lado pero aún desconocía de quien se pudiera tratar esos demás, tenía la esperanza de que uno de ellos fuera mi padre pero odiaba no saber con certeza.

Ahh como dolía, demasiado extensa mi agonía, me debatí entre rezar o maldecir, ¿Cuál de las dos sería más adecuada?

-¿Por qué está tardando tanto?-

Una voz bella y aterciopelada llegó hasta mis oídos, no era nada que hubiera escuchado antes, nadie a quien conociera, nada a lo que lo pudiera relacionar.

-Su cuerpo ha dado pelea contra el veneno, al menos esa es mi teoría de porque se tarda tanto, normalmente son dos o tres días ya lleva más de cinco-

Contestó otra voz, esta vez masculina pero igualmente bella, parecida a los ángeles para mis oídos ¿Se había cambiado mi sentido del oído con el accidente?

Pero luego pensé la voz masculina podía ser del Doctor, la femenina no tenía ni la menor idea ¿Enfermera quizás? Y de que se trataba todo eso que decían sobre el veneno, me volqué no me mordió un animal, al menos no que yo supiera ¿Por eso ardía mi cuerpo tanto?

De pronto todo comenzó a tomar sentido, quizás en algún momento en el que estuve atrapado en el auto fui mordido por algo y por eso estaba así, debía ser un animal bastante venenoso por el tipo de dolor que estaba sintiendo, de algún tipo que yo desconocía pues nunca había escuchado sobre algo igual.

-¿Puedes escuchar sus pensamientos Edward?- De nuevo escuché la voz femenina aterciopelada.

-Intermitentemente, no entiendo porque a veces lo escucho y de repente es como si perdiera la señal y ya no se qué piensa hasta algunos minutos después-

Ok mi sentido de coherencia se había ido por la borda en ese instante ¿De qué demonios se trataba todo eso?

-Extraño, ¿Crees que se deba a la transformación?- Era otra voz diferente, ¿Cuántas personas estaban aquí? ¿Y de que transformación hablaban? ¿Era un nuevo tipo de intervención quirúrgica?

Tantas preguntas y no había respuestas.

-Está confundido no sabe de lo que hablamos cree estar en un hospital- Escuché de nuevo la voz de Edward me atreví a asegurar.

-Habrá mucho que explicarle cuando despierte- La voz de quien presumía era el Doctor respondió.

-No te preocupes el dolor terminará pronto- La voz de la chica que aún desconocía quién era me habló tan suave que no pude evitar tranquilizarme, le creí, totalmente le creí, pronto todo estaría bien y mi infierno habría terminado.

-Parece que tienes seria competencia Edward- Escuché otra voz femenina tan bella como las demás, comencé a pensar que quizás el veneno había dañado mis oídos pues sus voces, todas eran tan hermosas, pero si pensaba que eso era hermoso lo siguiente que escuché tiró al suelo mis creencias.

-Es cierto no podemos negar que será chocantemente hermoso- Comentó otra voz entre risas, el sonido igual que el canto de los ángeles, no estaba seguro ni que la más hermosa melodía pudiera llegar si quiera a compararse con ese sonido.

Pero seguía perdido en la conversación, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que hablaban de mí, pero aún así la conversación continuó.

-¿Investigaste Jasper?-

-No hay mucho sobre él, su nombre es Aarón Duboi Jr. Hijo de Aarón Duboi y Bertha Coletti, ella murió hace ya varios años, no pude encontrar mucho más de su vida aparte de que su padre era un importante CEO de cadenas restauranteras-

Habían estado investigando sobre mí, mis ansias crecieron, me sentí desesperado ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quiénes eran todos ellos? De nuevo miles de preguntas donde no había respuestas, al menos no ahora.

-Calma Aarón pronto te explicaremos- Edward de nuevo hablándome, como si supiera lo que pensaba, ¿A eso se refería con leer mentes? Parecía totalmente estúpido pero quedé a merced presa del miedo.

Transformaciones, leer mentes, voces hermosas, ¿Acaso me estaba convirtiendo en un monstro? ¿Por qué si sabían que me estaba pasando no me explicaban absolutamente nada?

-Todo a su tiempo, no antes, ni después- De nuevo Edward, supongo que se refería a mi repentina impaciencia.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó esta vez quien de nuevo asumí era Jasper.

-Puede escucharnos, está confundido-

-Tranquilo Aarón cuando despiertes te explicaremos todo, estas en buenas manos- Me dijo esta vez Jasper.

Ya no fui capaz de seguirlos escuchando, el dolor seguía siendo insoportable, me perdí de nuevo en las horrorosas sensaciones que sentía en mi cuerpo, en el fuego, el dolor, agonía, incertidumbre, algo dentro de mi cabeza me decía que había estado en el final de un camino y ahora estaba en otro diferente, en un lugar desconocido, ninguno había mencionado nada sobre su padre o Amanda.

Había escuchado muy bien cuando Jasper dijo que mi padre era un '_ERA' _tiempo pasado, nadie había mencionado más sobre el tema, pero no pude evitar pensar lo peor.

Nunca había imaginado mi vida sin mis dos padres, estaría completamente sólo en este mundo, no pude evitar pensar porque la vida había sido tan cruel conmigo, ensañándose, estancándome.

Miles de pensamientos rodearon mi mente, de repente recordé que desde que había comenzado todo esto no había perdido la conciencia por ningún instante, no esperaba poder dormir bajo tan interminable dolor, pero ni siquiera por escasos minutos parecí haber sucumbido ante la oscuridad.

Las palabras de aquellos que estaban conmigo diciéndome que todo estaría bien circulaban lentamente por mi mente, pero en estos momentos nada estaba bien, quise dormir, por un largo momento para después despertar y saber que todo estaba bien, que era solo una pesadilla, encontrarme con mi padre esperándome.

Pero la vida nunca había sido tan justa conmigo, mi existencia no podía ser más oscura ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? Mi vida estaba bien cuando tenía mi familia completa, pero de repente un día al parecer la vida pensó que sería mejor hacerme la existencia imposible ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

De nuevo quise gritar, esta vez por un momento creo que pude mover los labios, sólo por un instante pero no pronuncie ningún sonido, permanecí como siempre muriendo lentamente por dentro, lamentándome en silencios, sufriendo entre penumbras.

Me di por vencido, que fuera lo que fuera, estaba cansado de luchar contra todo, me deje llevar por ese dolor, por ese ardor, escuchando silenciosamente los latidos de mi corazón, me perdí por tanto tiempo que no supe en realidad cuanto fue.

De pronto de la nada mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, cada vez más rápido, me asusté demasiado, de nuevo no sabía que me ocurría porque mi corazón se comportaba de esa manera, el ardor era más fuerte ahora, sentí toda mi estructura temblar.

-Está a punto de terminar que vengan todos debemos estar listos-

¿Listos? Alguien explíqueme que sucede, trate de enfocarme en las voces pero era imposible, mi corazón latía imposiblemente más rápido por segundo, si continuaba así iba a terminar explotando o algo, mi agonizar se hizo cada vez más extenso, más doloroso, si antes pensé que me había estado quemando ahora estaba en completas llamas.

No pude tratar de hacer algo todo pasaba tan rápidamente, el dolor, los latidos, mis rápidas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, el temblar de todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando al fin creí que no podía más, que mi corazón estallaría sentí claramente cuando latió una y otra y una vez más, pero luego nada.

Mi corazón se había detenido, el ardor de mi cuerpo subsidió lentamente, solamente el ardor de mi pecho y garganta se mantenían, pero nada comparable con el que había pasado durante tanto tiempo.

Pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba, mi corazón, había dejado de latir, tanto sufrir para terminar muerto de esta manera tan injusta, repliqué para mí mismo, no podía terminar así, tan simple, tan obscuro.

Por costumbre inhale y me di cuenta que podía respirar, pero mis pulmones se sentían extraños, como si el aire fuera algo ajeno a mi cuerpo, lentamente comencé a percatarme de otras cosas, como si un velo fuese descubierto de mi cara.

Mi oído, podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros a los lejos con extrema claridad, con máximo detalle, podía escuchar cualquier cosa.

Esta vez probé con mi mano, mis dedos se movieron tocando lentamente la superficie del colchón donde estaba, se sentía extraño, mis manos, mi cuerpo, sin contar el ardor de mi pecho me sentía perfecto, mucho mejor de lo que pudiera haber estado nunca, el ardor de la garganta era demasiado insistente, probablemente no había bebido agua en toda mi estancia aquí.

Luego mis oídos captaron un sonido angélico, esta vez más claro que antes, parecía de emoción, como si alguien estuviera esperándome.

Fue entonces cuando decidí intentar con mis ojos, lentamente pero sin dudar mis parpados se movieron dando paso a mi mirada.

No pude evitar abrir mis labios en sorpresa, oh Dios…


	3. Despertar

Oh Dios fueron las únicas palabras que pude pensar en ese instante, todo se veía tan…claro, tan detallado, como si anteriormente hubiese estado ciego, ahora lo veo todo con claridad.

Pude ver perfectamente las luces, el polvo, los detalles más lejanos que estaban a mi vista, lo cual no era mucho pues aun estaba observando el techo, blanco, liso.

Mi atención se desvió entonces, cuando recordé que no estaba solo, lentamente me anime para sentarme pero mi cuerpo obedeció con facilidad, con extrema facilidad había que decir, sin ningún esfuerzo, no me sentí incomodo para nada, al contrario, mi cuerpo ahora se sentía más fuerte, como si nada me hubiese pasado.

Fue por primera vez que puse atención en las personas que estaban junto a la puerta mirándome.

Debía ser imposible, eran ocho, todos tremendamente e inviablemente bien parecidos, todos y cada unos de ellos.

Los observé todos tenían facciones diferentes pero a la vez algo que los hacía parecerse entre sí, piel pálida, ojos color bronce, me miraban curiosos, expectantes, la más pequeña de ellos, de cabello oscuro me sonreía de una forma extraña, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y estuviera feliz de verme de nuevo, después de una gran ausencia.

Pero no conocía ninguna de esas personas, jamás en mi vida las había visto, sus rostros eran demasiado perfectos como para que yo los olvidara, arrugue el ceño en confusión mientras observaba mis alrededores.

Definitivamente esto no era un hospital, baje la mirada observando donde me encontraba, era una camilla, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron mis brazos, era de tez blanca pero mis brazos estaban pálidos, observé mis manos con cuidado pasando la yema de mis dedos sobre mis palmas, se sentían duras, la piel tersa, pero excesivamente blanca, era malo no tener algo rosada la piel.

Note que llevaba la misma ropa del día del accidente, playera blanca con pantalón negro de vestir y zapatos negros, recordé que usaba una camisa y un saco, pero no los vi por ninguna parte.

-Hola Aarón- Una voz interrumpió mi silenciosa meditación, era la voz aterciopelada que escuche en diferentes ocasiones, la que me dijo que todo estaría bien.

Alcé la vista para ver a la pequeña, delgada chica, pálida de cabello oscuro y corto, aún me sonreía, lentamente dio un paso acercándose a mí, una mano le tomó por el brazo tratando de detenerla cuidadosamente.

Era un chico de cabello color miel, pálido como todos los demás, con varias cicatrices por su rostro y cuello, algo que daba la sensación de que no era alguien con quien buscarse problemas, pero no entendía porque trataban de alejar a la chica de mí, no planeaba lastimarla, estaba seguro de que no podía hacerlo, aún así me mantuve en silencio observándolos aún sentado sobre la camilla, ¿Si había estado herido porque ahora no sentía dolor?

La chica giró su rostro sonriéndole negando lentamente con la cabeza –No me hará daño- Le susurró pero mis oídos escucharon claramente cada denotación.

Fue cuando decidí ponerme de pie, fue tan fácil, sentía mi cuerpo más fuerte que nunca, no había ningún signo de daño en mí, no me dolía nada, algo raro después de haber tenido un accidente automovilístico, había diferentes aparatos médicos alrededor pero ninguno había estado conectado a mi cuando desperté, una vez más confundido decidí que era hora de comenzar a hacer las preguntas.

Observé a la chica que intentó acercarse primero, no quería ser grosero así que debía preguntar con toda la gentileza posible, al fin y al cabo esos extraños habían cuidado de mi durante mi…no supe expresar que era lo que había tenido o que era de lo que se trataba pero ahora no era el momento para pelear con mis pensamientos.

Pero al parecer ella tenía otros planes ya que se adelantó rápidamente pasando sus brazos sobre mí abrazándome, como si me conociera hacía mucho tiempo, me sorprendí, pero por alguna razón no tuve las ganas de apartarla, aunque tampoco alcancé a abrazarla de vuelta cuando ya se había separado de mí observándome sonriente.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Tan rápido como salieron mis palabras arrugué el ceño de nueva cuenta, mi voz sonaba totalmente diferente, aterciopelada y hermosa como eran las de ellos, mi mente formulo otras mil preguntas pero uno de ellos, el que estaba directamente frente a mí, rubio, pálido, de aspecto más viejo que los demás, aunque no tanto, tendría si mucho treinta, se acercó unos pasos.

-Hola Aarón, esto será mucho y difícil de entender para ti al principio pero contestaremos todas las preguntas que tienes, pero quizás primero querrás saber que te paso-

Incliné mi cabeza a un lado, cierto era un buen punto.

-Mi nombre es Carlisle, estas en nuestra casa en las afueras de Forks-

¿Forks? Mi accidente había sido a unos cuantos kilómetros de Port Angels, ¿Qué hacía en la casa de ocho desconocidos en Forks? Los observé detenidamente, Carlisle observó a un chico a su lado, de cabello cobrizo, más delgado que los otros hombres que estaban en el lugar, tenía cara de frustración, me observaba como si fuera algo extraño.

-Pude ver todo hasta que se levantó de la camilla, ahí simplemente desaparecieron- Su voz frustrada al igual que su rostro, era Edward, recordé de cuando lo escuchaba aún en el que llamé mi infierno personal, pero aún no entendía por la necesidad de que todos me vieran al mismo tiempo, como si fuera un ser extraño, en todo caso no había algo más extraño que ellos.

-Interesante ¿Alice?- Le preguntó ahora el que asumí debía ser la cabeza de la familia Carlisle a la chica de cabello oscuro, Alice, quien simplemente asintió lentamente.

Me mostré lo más paciente que pude, con mil preguntas sin respuesta en el cerebro no tenía la tranquilidad necesaria pero me forcé a seguir siendo gentil con todos ellos, ellos se habrían encargado de mi este tiempo, ¿Cuánto tiempo? Demasiadas preguntas.

-Bien Aarón, antes que nada debes saber lo que eres ahora- Carlisle se dirigió hacia mí de nuevo.

-¿Lo que soy?-

Alice salió de la habitación a una velocidad totalmente sobrehumana, me sorprendió cuando pude seguir sus movimientos con toda claridad hasta que desapareció de mi vista, pero fue más sorprendente que fui capaz de escuchar como levantó algo del otro cuarto y regresaba de nuevo a la habitación, todo en escasos segundos.

Abrí mis labios con un poco de vacilación para preguntar que si ella acababa de hacer lo que creí que había hecho pero otra necesidad me hizo cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Tengo sed- Dije tomándome el cuello de nuevo sintiendo la suavidad de mi piel bajo mis dedos, el ardor aún presente.

El chico de las cicatrices abrió sus ojos como esperando que hiciera algo, como si tener sed fuera algo extraño, o raro, se miraron entre sí mientras Alice entraba con un objeto largo al que no puse mucha atención, ahora sólo observaba la forma en la que todos se miraban lentamente.

-Primero tienes que saber que paso, luego hablaremos de la sed- Asentí con cuidado, mientras Carlisle parecía meditar por donde comenzar, a mi parecer yo estaba completo, ¿Qué era tan difícil de explicar?

-Alice y Jasper te encontraron después de que tuvieras un accidente automovilístico, Alice te sacó aún con vida y te trajo hasta nuestra casa- Alice y el chico de cabello color miel quien supuse era Jasper me sonrieron lentamente –Tenías una gran hemorragia interna, no había posible forma humana para salvarte, no tuvimos otra opción- Terminó de decirme mientras la chica rubia hacía una mueca de desacuerdo pero no dijo nada.

-Opción de que ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué me hicieron?- Las cosas habían tomado un rumbo el cual no me agradaba bastante, me sentí en una película de terror, temeroso de lo que hubiese llegado a pasar.

-Pudiste ver a Alice, sabes que tu sentido de la vista y oído son mucho mejores, sientes tu cuerpo mejor, e incluso tu apariencia ha cambiado-

Observé mis manos de nueva cuenta, si estaba pálido, por la enfermedad quizás, imaginé.

-No no es por eso- Comentó Edward a mi izquierda, recordé lo que había dicho de leer la mente, pero ahora ya no me parecía tan extraño, Alice caminó hacía mi colocando el objeto que llevaba en sus manos, un espejo, descubrí que era, me acerqué para observarme en el cristal y fui recibido por una imagen que estaba seguro que no era la mía.

Observé por el espejo como mi mano subió hasta mi rostro, separé mis labios observando el gesto al mismo tiempo, era yo, definitivamente era yo, pero mi rostro mi cuerpo todo era diferente, la palidez, mis ojos ahora de un negro profundo, mi rostro y mi cuerpo ahora era más, más, como podía describirlo ¿Hermoso? No sabía si era la palabra correcta pero mis facciones habían cambiado, pude reconocerme después de un momento, pero había otro pensamiento que me atormentaba, era igual que ellos, pálido, aunque de ojos de diferente color, mi cabello como siempre con hasta por encima de los ojos, automáticamente con el fleco a un lado, mis labios como siempre habían sido aunque todo se veía tan perfecto, mi cuerpo era distinto, mis músculos más marcados, de todos ellos quizás a Jasper me parecía más en ese aspecto, estiré mi mano con cuidado al objeto, tocando su superficie por un segundo, no pude seguir mirando mi imagen en el espejo.

-¿Qué soy? ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Qué me han hecho?- pregunté sumido en una gran confusión, observándolos uno por uno, demandando con mi mirada una respuesta.

-Somos vampiros- contestó seriamente Carlisle.

Sonreí casi burlándome…casi, era ese casi lo que más me confundía, porque una parte de mi me decía que no del todo estaba equivocado, tenía sed, mucha sed, pero el agua no se me antojaba, ninguna comida era ahora a mi gusto y la chica, Alice, enfaticé su nombre, su velocidad, Edward, su habilidad de saber que era lo que pensaba algunas veces, eso no era normal, pero ¿Vampiros? Vamos parecía sacado de una historia de terror.

-Sé que es confuso, pero es verdad, lo verás- Alice me comentó de nuevo sonriéndome.

-¿Qué hay de sus ojos?- Preguntó otra chica de cabello largo castaño oscuro, estaba al lado de Edward –¿No se supone deben ser rojos en lugar de negros?-

-No lo sé- Carlisle mencionó observándome detenidamente –Quizás efecto de que su cuerpo resistiera tanto el veneno-

Ahh me sentí frustrado, todos ellos hablando de cosas extrañas y ninguno con la más mínima intención de comenzar a explicármelas, me estaba sintiendo impaciente.

-Como vampiros solamente nos alimentamos de sangre, hay dos formas de alimentarse, con sangre humana- Hice una mueca al sonido de la palabra humana –O sangre animal-

Alcé mi mano –Esperen, esperen, ¿Están diciéndome que la única forma para sobrevivir es sangre?-

Todos asintieron como si no fuera nada fuera de lo normal.

-Nosotros hemos elegido otra vida, no deseamos sangre humana, no matamos gente, nos alimentamos solamente de sangre animal y tú has de estar sediento quizás quisieras alimentarte antes de continuar esta plática, me sorprende que no hayas entrado en frenesí aún-

Pero yo seguía totalmente embobado en la idea, ¿Era todo una broma? Pero luego recordaba el accidente, si no hubiera muerto heridas graves tenía que tener pero no había ni una sola, luego el periodo del dolor y ardor, transformación como se habían referido ellos, Edward me observó detalladamente, como si supiera que pasaba por mi mente, como si supiera la nueva razón de mis tormentos.

-¿Mi padre?- Alice se acercó de nuevo a mí, esta vez nadie la detuvo, me observó con el rostro de apoyo más angélico que había visto, no necesitaba saber más, cerré los ojos con tristeza, con una agonía diferente a la que había sentido cuando estuve recostado ahí entre mis penumbras.

La pérdida bañó mi interior, la tristeza como la incertidumbre, sentí la mano de Alice en mi antebrazo, luego una mano en mi hombro, abrí los ojos para descubrir a Jasper, apoyándome en silencio, entonces lo entendí.

Entendí por fin que esos extraños me apoyaban, que por loco que sonara tenían razón, incluso en esa extraña idea del vampirismo sacada de las películas de dracula o como fuera, exhalé derrotado, fuera lo que fuera ahora no me importaba, mi padre, la única persona que tenía en este mundo había muerto.

-¿Amanda?- En fin por ella también tenía que preguntar, Edward negó lentamente.

Estaba muerta también, como mi padre, nunca por más diferencias que hubiera entre nosotros hubiera podido desearle la muerte, me sentí abrumado.

-Se que no es el momento pero quisiéramos que nos dieras la oportunidad de ser tu nueva familia, de guiarte, que seas un Cullen como nosotros- Asumí que era la esposa de Carlisle quien me hablaba.

Respecto a su petición, me supuse no tenía otra alternativa, así que simplemente asentí, de pronto sintiéndome desconcertado.

-Tiene que cazar- Jasper comentó sobre su hombro mientras Carlisle asentía.

-Yo lo acompaño- Dijo el chico más alto y fornido de todos ellos con una sonrisa.

-También te acompaño- se ofreció después Edward, ambos tomando posición frente a mí, pero yo seguía paralizado en donde estaba.

-¿Cazar cómo?- Confusión evidente en mi tono de voz.

-No podría explicártelo así por así, sería mejor si vieras como, soy Emmett- Se presentó el chico fornido.

Me tomó un tiempo asentar toda la idea en mi cabeza, pero al fin accedí sintiéndome de nuevo entre encrucijadas, pero mi sed era demasiado grande como para negarme, además solo los acompañaría, nada tenía porque pasar.

-Calma Alice todo va estar bien- Escuche que Jasper le mencionaba a la chica a mi lado, lentamente como si no quisiera hacerlo asintió soltando mi antebrazo por fin, me extrañaba su actitud hacia mí, pero no pensé más sobre ese asuntó simplemente seguí a Edward y Emmett.

La casa era hermosa, de paredes blancas, e interiores hermosos, bajé la escalera hasta un cuarto extenso, los vampiros salieron sin esperar así que no observe demasiado, aunque mis sentidos ahora eran más rápidos, había observado lo suficientemente bien, pero aún me parecía extraño referirme a ellos como…vampiros.

Salí respirando la brisa fresca era un día nublado, como usualmente era en esta parte del estado.

-Bien Aarón síguenos- Comentó Emmett sonriendo y salió disparado como bala rumbo al bosque.

Mis ojos lo siguieron perfectamente, aún así era sorprendente que fuera posible, mucho más que eso ¿Podría hacerlo yo? No quise verme estúpido, pero intente de todas formas, comencé a correr.

El movimiento era tan fácil, salía sin esfuerzo que tuve que sonreír cuando sentí el viento en mi cara, corrí sin perder de vista a Emmett, mientras Edward se mantuvo a mi lado durante todo el recorrido.

Era tremendamente fácil cruzar el bosque de esa manera, observando claramente todo lo que había, durante la carrera sentí las ramas de los árboles en mi cuerpo como plumas suaves, al parecer aparte de todo lo que tenía era fuerte también.

Seguí a Emmett hasta que se detuvo en una zona, de pronto recordé que no sabía cómo detenerme, pero cuando quise hacerlo fue tan fácil, sólo tenía que pensarlo y mi cuerpo automáticamente sabía qué hacer, como si toda la vida hubiese vivido así.

Observe alrededor los árboles, inseguro de que era exactamente lo que tenía que buscar.

-Respira cuidadosamente el entorno, tus instintos te dirán a donde ir-

No sabía porque pero a veces sentía que Edward estaba dentro de mi cabeza, pero aún así hice lo que me recomendó, respire el aroma del lugar, olía a pino entre otras cosas, nada fuera de lo normal.

Pero el pasar de la brisa me advirtió de algo más, era un olor diferente, invitante, aunque algo que podía ignorar totalmente, aún así sentí que la boca se me hizo agua.

Naturalmente me incline para buscar lentamente la dirección, rápidamente llegué hasta un gran ciervo, así que eso, era lo que olía, me sorprendí, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, escuchar su sangre pasar por sus venas, quise razonar demasiadas cosas pero fue en vano.

Me lancé rápidamente en frenesí, no sabía cómo alimentarme, pero instintivamente…lo hice, mordí con ferocidad el cuello, el animal no poseía ninguna posibilidad contra mí, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, incluso escuché el sonido de sus huesos romperse bajo mi abrazo.

Solté al animal horrorizado conmigo mismo, el sonido de su cuerpo inerte llegó a mis oídos, no me había sido posible controlarme, no me imaginaba lo que sería capaz de hacerle a una persona.

-Toma tiempo, pero al final si te lo propones serás capaz de hacerlo, tendrás que estar alejado de la gente por un tiempo- De nuevo Edward respondiendo mi pregunta silenciosa, Emmett estaba divertido observándome.

Lo que más me aterraba es que no estaba lleno y ese animal no sabía bueno, no lo suficiente para llenarme.

-Sabe a cartón mojado- Refunfuñé pensando que una pizza no me vendría mal en este momento.

De nuevo respire el viento al pasar la brisa, era tan bueno ya haciendo esto, un depredador en su máxima palabra, seguí el rastro hasta encontrarme con dos grandes osos, tal vez podría ser lo suficientemente rápido como para atacarlos a ambos.

Así lo hice, inclinándome instintivamente mostré mis colmillos y me lancé al primero, no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, lo tomé desprevenido, rápidamente lo absorbí soltándolo al suelo, el otro se percató de mi presencia, me observaba intimidantemente, quería luchar.

Yo no estaba en condición de negar absolutamente nada, me lancé a la batalla mordiéndolo instantáneamente, sentí sus garras en mi playera, escuche como rasgaba una parte pero mi cuerpo no sintió nada más, luego sus forcejeos se hicieron más débiles hasta que como el primero, cayó inerte al suelo.

Me observé detenidamente en el reflejo del depósito de agua donde ambos osos estaban bebiendo, de nuevo mi rostro me sorprendió, pero más que nada me avergoncé de mi mismo, de lo que acababa de hacer, no era posible que no tuviera otra salida más que esta.

Era el momento, pensé, el momento en el que todo llegaría de golpe, mi decepción, tristeza, desolación, espere de pie observando mi reflejo, eso no podía ser posible.

De nuevo sentí como si Edward entrara a mi cerebro, automáticamente gire verlo mientras sacudía la cabeza, medio confundido.

-No hagas eso tan de pronto- me advirtió aún parpadeando.

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunté haciendo una mueca de confusión.

-Sacarme de tu cabeza tan bruscamente- apuntó como si fuera demasiado obvio, entonces no lo había imaginado había entrado o tratado de hacerlo.

-¿Cómo haces tú eso?- pregunté como si fuera más obvio que lo todavía aún desconocido para mí era.

-Es una habilidad, todos tenemos una diferente a los demás, o tal vez solo las normales, yo leo mentes, es involuntario, simplemente escucho quiera o no quiera hacerlo- Me dijo apuntando a su cabeza, si me hubiesen dicho eso hace unos días me hubiera partido de risa en su cara, pero ahora no era así, tenía algo de sentido al menos, pues siempre parecía saber que era lo que pensaba e incluso me contestaba sin que yo preguntara.

Emmett caminó lentamente hasta nosotros –Yo soy más fuerte que cualquier vampiro normal- Me explicó.

De nuevo detrás de mi cabeza sentí la presencia de Edward en mi cerebro, torcí la boca no en disgusto, más bien no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, pero esta vez intente no sacarlo, no sabía cómo así que me mantuve lo más tranquilo que pude, al parecer funcionó pues la presencia siguió ahí.

Edward me sonrió asintiendo, pero yo aún tenía mil dudas.

-¿Los demás que habilidades tienen?-

-Rosalie, es más bella que cualquiera- Dijo Emmett sonriendo, por un momento observé a Edward dudar entre sí argumentaba o no lo contrario, pero después de unos segundos decidió no presionar.

-Alice puede ver el futuro, Carlisle es la persona más comprensiva que existe, más bondadosa, es Doctor y la sangre no le afecta en lo más mínimo-

-Whoa, whoa whoa- Interrumpí moviendo mis manos en señal de que parara ¿Futuro? ¿Escuché bien? Me pregunté rápidamente, Edward volvió a sonreír.

-¿Alice ve el futuro?- Pregunté esta vez en voz alta.

-Oh sí, no es infalible pero sabe decir las cosas con cierta certeza, cuando están borrosas pueden cambiar, cuando son claras hay muy pocas posibilidades de que cambien- Agregó Emmett a mi lado.

Whoa pensé de nueva cuenta eso sí que es algo, pero de nuevo, otras preguntas se formaron en mi cabeza ¿Me habría visto? ¿Podría verme? Observé a Edward con curiosidad, me sonrió.

-Aprendes rápido- musitó obviamente por mis preguntas mentales hacia él, pero Emmett continuó hablando.

-Jasper puede cambiar tus sensaciones, es decir, de triste a relajado y así, Esme puede amar incondicionalmente y Bella…-Pauso como si buscara las palabras correctas para describir lo que Bella podía hacer, pero Edward lo interrumpió.

-Bella, puede escudarse de ataques mentales, es un tipo de escudo mental, pero a la vez puede proteger más personas que ella misma si lo extiende, me pregunto si tu habilidad y la suya funcionaran de la misma manera- Terminó de decir en un susurro concentrado en sus pensamientos.

De nuevo estaba entre más preguntas que respuestas, inhalé profundamente, escudos, vampiros, futuros ¿Qué más?

-¿Por qué crees que pueden funcionar de la misma manera?- La verdad no me imaginaba con una habilidad, bueno hace unas horas no me imaginaba como nada de lo que ahora era, ni en un millón de años hubiera podido imaginarlo.

-No puedo leer los pensamientos de Bella a menos de que ella baje su escudo, al principio no podía escucharla para nada, en cambio a ti te me pierdes pero después de varios minutos vuelvo a encontrarte, sólo para que me saques una vez más, se siente diferente, me dejas un poco aturdido, eso no pasa con Bella- Pauso como tratando de encontrar la respuesta al significado de todo lo que me había dicho y sinceramente había entendido perfectamente pero aún me parecía tan complicado –Entonces me imagino que pueden ser habilidades parecidas sólo que trabajen diferente- terminó de decir mientras tocaba su barbilla pensativo.

Permanecimos en silencio un momento hasta que el mismo Edward, como si estuviera realmente no con nosotros habló.

-Es hora de volver Aarón, quiero presentarte a otro miembro de mi familia- Con el rostro serio me dio la espalda caminando lentamente con dirección a la casa.

Lo observé un segundo para después seguirlo.

-¿A quién?- Pregunté alcanzándolo.

-A mi hija- Me respondió aun serio, como si meditara que el que conociera a su hija pudiera ser una mala idea.

Emmett en silencio nos alcanzó igualmente mientras los tres corrimos de regreso.


	4. Renesmee

-Espera- La voz de Edward hizo que me detuviera inmediatamente, pareció dudar más en si era o no lo correcto regresar, no entendí porque la verdad, pero aún así tuve que preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Lo observé detenidamente dudar ante mi mirada, ¿A que temía exactamente? ¿Era yo tan peligroso así?

Esto pareció captar su atención pues me observó inmediatamente.

-Eres muy peligroso para mi hija- Su voz especifica, no lo imaginaba, no estaba suponiendo, estaba seguro, seguro de que yo era indudablemente peligroso, aunque aún no entendía por qué, seguí observándolo detenidamente, tratando de comprender sus palabras.

-Es mitad humana y mitad vampira- Contestó de nuevo mis pensamientos, pero eso lo hizo aún menos comprensible, antes de pensar cualquier cosa solté las palabras que estaban flotando en mi mente en ese instante.

-¿Es eso posible?- Emmett soltó una carcajada a mi espalda, mientras Edward aún me observaba seriamente.

-No es posible entre dos vampiros, pero entre un vampiro y una humana si lo es-

Traté de imaginarlo pero era imposible, comparado con mi fuerza un humano era tan rompible, tan fácil de lastimar, fue algo que simplemente no pude visualizar, Edward aún se mostraba esta vez más incomodo que serio sobre la posibilidad de que me acercara a su hija, así que sinceramente dije lo que pensaba, no quería la sanidad de mi mente comprometida.

-¿Podemos no entrar en detalles?- Mi comentario hizo a Edward sonreír involuntariamente.

-No detalles, aunque no es diferente de los humanos, sólo hay que tener más cuidado, mi hija tiene tres años aunque física y mentalmente se ve como de doce, crecerá relativamente rápido hasta cumplir dieciséis para luego no envejecer jamás-

Oh vampirismo e inmortalidad, no se me había ocurrido preguntar sobre eso.

-Todos somos inmortales, no envejecemos, tampoco necesitamos nada más que sangre para sobrevivir, no dormimos para nada en fin te lo explicaré luego ahora hay algo más importante que tienes que saber-

Asentí, inmortalidad de pronto pensé que no sabía que tan viejos eran todos ellos, igual no insistí, como había dicho Edward, había cosas más importantes que discutir ahora.

-Mi hija huele en parte como humana y en parte como vampiro, ahora no sabes el olor humano, cualquiera de nosotros te detendrá en caso que no puedas controlarte- Su rostro se oscureció de pronto, le costaba mucho dejarme si quiera acercarme comprendí –Pero Alice me dice que no le harás daño-

Me enfoqué en Alice, cierto sentía su presencia bastante en mi cerebro, como la de Edward, de pronto me sentí cohibido.

-No me bloquees necesito saber qué es lo que piensas- Una vez más era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, traté de mantenerme tranquilo, funcionó pues aún sentía sus presencias detrás de mi cabeza.

Edward caminó lentamente los metros faltantes, Emmett se mantuvo a mi lado mientras lo seguía cerca detrás, todos estaban frente a la casa esperándome y alguien más.

Observé un hombre alto, moreno, de cabello y ojos oscuros mirándome amenazadoramente, mi nariz se arrugó al captar su olor, no era totalmente desagradable pero si muy penetrante, a su lado se encontraba Bella observándome igual de preocupada que los demás, sosteniendo algo a su lado que no me era visible por ese otro hombre, Alice asintió en su dirección y lentamente pude ver como el hombre moreno se movía dando paso a una pequeña niña.

Exactamente como Bella y Edward, de rizos cobrizos como su padre y ojos color chocolate, de piel blanca aunque no pálida como los demás, era una pequeña muy hermosa parecida mucho a sus padres, sonreí involuntariamente hasta que una brisa me desconcertó.

El sonido de su corazón latiendo y el olor de su sangre llegó hasta mi nariz, entendí lo que Edward intentaba decirle, Jasper, Edward y Emmett me rodearon, listos para detenerme, pero no me moví.

Entendí perfectamente que se aroma tan exquisito, mucho más que el de alguno de los animales que había cazado era simplemente la mitad, o tal vez menos porque a mi parecer ella olía más como alguno de ellos, nosotros, me corregí rápidamente, que como un humano, me atormentó por un instante la idea del aroma humano, no tenía deseos de atacar a esa indefensa niña, ni quería probar su sangre, pero si un humano olía una vez más mejor que ella, eso sí sería irresistible para mí, comprendí porque me querían alejado de la gente.

-No le hará daño- dijo Edward un poco más tranquilo, pero aún así no se movió ni un solo centímetro, el moreno me siguió observando de la misma manera, sin musitar palabra alguna, la pequeña niña estaba sonriéndome animadamente.

-Hola mi nombre es Renesmee- me dijo con voz infantil y hermosa, no pude evitar sonreír, la miré tiernamente, quien pudiera querer hacerle daño a tan hermosa niña.

-Hola Renesmee, mucho gusto mi nombre es Aarón- Le respondí con voz suave alzando mi mano para agitarla en un modo de saludo, estaba seguro que ni Edward ni nadie permitiría que me acercara aún cuando no quisiera dañarla.

Su olor volvió a golpearme nuevamente, arrugué el ceño, algo en el fondo de mi, malvado, torcido quería que me acercara, pero esa sensación era demasiado pequeña ahora, algo que no tendría problemas para hacer a un lado, al menos por ahora.

Sentí de nuevo a Edward en mi cabeza, esta vez más insistente, como si buscara algo en específico, mi cerebro involuntariamente se cerró sacándolo inmediatamente, a todos de hecho pues sentía a Edward, Alice y Jasper en mi cabeza y de pronto a ninguno.

-Aghh no hagas eso Aarón- se quejó Alice, mientras Edward sacudía la cabeza y Jasper me observaba confundido.

-Ustedes no hagan eso, me confunden- apunté.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó Bella observándonos a todos, Carlisle, Esme, Rose y Emmett se veían también confundidos, además de ese chico a quien no conocía aún, pero que su latido me mostro que no era vampiro, ni humano pues no tenía deseos de cazarlo, mucho menos con ese olor.

-Me dejó ciega- comentó Alice tomándose la cabeza, mientras Edward asentía.

-Su habilidad debe ser diferente a la de Bella ya no puedo sentirlo tampoco- Mi atención se volcó con Jasper que me observaba seriamente y de pronto todos se volvieron más expectantes a mí comportamiento, más cuidadosos.

-No le voy a hacer daño- Admití observándolos uno por uno, estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, inmovibles fuera de la casa.

-Ahhh si ya esta no se preocupen todo estará bien- Comentó Alice de nueva cuenta cuando volví a sentirla en mi cabeza, esta vez trate de no sacarla, poco después la presencia de Jasper y Edward se unieron a mi cerebro.

Vi la tranquilidad en todos ellos al escuchar las palabras de Alice.

-Bien chupasangre- Me dijo por fin el moreno, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Mucho gusto- medité por un segundo, no sabía que era él después de todo.

-Es un licántropo, puede convertirse en lobo, es diferente a nosotros, nuestro veneno los mata, son una manada, viven cerca de aquí, tenemos un tratado con ellos, no nos alimentamos de sangre humana a cambio de que guarden nuestro secreto-

-Si bueno, mi nombre es Jacob Black- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Cullen- Me dijo Alice observándome, apenas había abierto los labios para contestar, pero no necesite saber más sabía que me quería decir.

-Yo soy Aarón-Hice una pequeña pausa, era extraño esto de un día para otro -Cullen- terminé de decir en un susurro, no se escuchaba mal, al contrario, tener una familia me hacía sentir bien, más después de que había perdido hace… ¿Hace cuanto fue? Me pregunté momentos después.

La sensación a pérdida aún llenaba mi interior, pero luego comenzaba a sentir una cierta paz, ajena a mí, la sensación de Jasper se hacía más fuerte en mi cabeza y entendí que él era la razón de eso.

-Bienvenido a nuestra familia Aarón- Se acercó Carlisle para saldarme dándome una palmada en el hombro con su otra mano, luego Esme se acercó y me abrazó –Bienvenido hijo- Me dijo para después acariciarme el cabello.

Escuché muy bien cuando Jacob le dijo a Bella que iría al lago para jugar con Renesmee, me pregunte si los lobos y los vampiros eran humanos, al menos según historias mitológicas no era así.

Dejé el tema de lado cuando Carlisle volvió a centrar su atención en mí.

-Alice nos dijo ya lo que dirías pero debo hacerte la oferta de todas formas-

-Dime Carlisle- Animé para que me dijera cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria de saber.

-Nosotros somos inmortales, para no levantar sospechas nos movemos cada ciertos años, sabemos que tu problema con la sangre humana te llevara algún tiempo controlar, pero si así lo deseas podemos movernos a un lugar menos poblado, en Alaska quizás- Me sugirió –La decisión es tuya-

Cavilé la idea por unos momentos, parecía ser buena, en parte porque el aroma de Renesmee había sido tentador, pero no tenía sed, además de que su aroma vampírica era más fuerte que la humana, pero si llegara a encontrar a alguien con ese aroma, una o dos veces más fuerte, no lo dudaría un solo segundo.

Avergonzado conmigo mismo por mis pensamientos quise decir si, pero por otro lado, no quería alejarme de la sociedad, aunque relativamente me mantendría alejado durante lo que fuera necesario, no aspirando ni acercándome a ningún humano, Alice podía ayudarme con eso, además ellos estaban acostumbrados aquí, tenían amistades aquí me percaté al observar a Jacob jugar atrapados con la hija de Edward a lo lejos.

No podía irme, no podía huir, pero no podía permitirme sucumbir ante lo monstruoso en mí, una decisión bastante complicada, pero si ellos eran capaces de hacer eso por mí, yo podía hacerlo por ellos también.

-Me quedo- Dije con seguridad.

-Lo sabía- Dijo Alice sonriendo abiertamente.

-Si Alice tú lo sabes todo- Bromeó Emmett, Rosalie se mantuvo seria, aun acostumbrándose a mí quizás, me di cuenta que no estaba acostumbrada a los cambios, pero no quise forzar nada, tendría bastante tiempo de sobra para tratarla.

Confiaba en Alice y Edward para ayudarme a no caer.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte- Me dijo Alice emocionada, aún con esa gran sonrisa.

-Oh si Alice lleva preparando esto para ti desde que comenzaste la transformación- Bella me comentó mientras caminaba hacia Edward, uh hablando de eso recordé.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tarda?- Observé a Carlisle.

-De dos a tres días tu duraste más de cinco, un hecho raro tu cuerpo resistió el veneno por bastante tiempo, creo que esa es la razón de tu color de ojos también- Arrugué el ceño en confusión.

-¿Qué tienen mis ojos?- Había observado mi reflejo en el agua hoy después de cazar, habían pasado de negro oscuro a un azul oscuro, no mi tono humano pero azul en fin.

-Los recién nacidos tienen ojos color rojo, como va creciendo la sed se hacen oscuros, además de ojeras bajo tus ojos, las mismas características aplican si sigues alimentándote con sangre humana, si lo haces con sangre animal con el paso de los meses se van decolorando a color bronce, como todos los nuestros- Ahora eso explicaba porque todos tenían el mismo color, pensé mientras observaba a los demás distraídos en su propio mundo –Es extraño ver a alguien con un color diferente, eso me imagino que es la razón no sabría decir con exactitud-

-Bueno ya vamos a mostrarte tu habitación- No pude evitar sonreir ante su entusiasmo, en parte era contagioso.

Nos jaló a Jasper y a mí dirigiéndonos a la casa, subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde caminamos por varias puertas hasta llegar a la última.

Los observé sonreírse mutuamente esperándome que entrara, lentamente caminé hasta la puerta blanca de madera, estiré la mano girando la perilla para entrar.

Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo, vaya que a Alice le gustaba decorar, el cuarto tenía paredes de color blanco y piso de madera, había cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar, el lugar era extenso, con un gran tapete en el centro, cortinas de color blanco, un escritorio rustico junto a la ventana, encima tenía una laptop, algunos porta lápices y adornos.

En seguida había un gran estante con libros que pude leer cada título, así como varios cd acomodados a un lado junto un gran estéreo en la esquina.

Arrugué el ceño ante lo siguiente que vi…una cama, una gran cama blanca, más que seguir observando lo demás del maravilloso trabajo que Alice había hecho por mi simplemente permanecí observando ese mueble, no es que tuviera algo de extraño, o que no estuviera ahí, al fin y al cabo humano o no humano no estorbaba, pero me dolió pensar en todas las cosas que no podría volver a hacer.

-A nadie le estorba una- Escuché la voz emocionada de Alice a mis espaldas.

Hice mis pensamientos a un lado volviéndome a concentrar en la que ahora era mi alcoba, tenía buros de madera que encajaban perfectamente con el estilo elegante que Alice había decorado, pero en la esquina derecha, en el fondo, algo me llamó demasiado la atención.

Caminé lentamente hasta el instrumento, lo conocía perfectamente, nunca había tenido uno de esta marca, se lo había pedido a mi padre pero estaba castigado por mis constantes desplantes con Amanda así que nunca lo conseguí.

Una guitarra Gibson Les Paul Studio, con colores maple y cereza, el sueño de cualquier bohemio como yo, gire sonriéndole sinceramente a Alice.

Pero esa guitarra reclamó mi atención de nuevo, asombrado por sus exquisitos detalles, estiré mis manos para tomarla, era más ligera ahora, me recordé tener cuidado pues no quería romperla, estaba conectada directamente a un amplificador VOS, Alice sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

-Gracias- Dije aún observando la guitarra absorto de cualquier otra cosa, aunque no por mucho tiempo -¿La observaste en mi futuro?- Dije al fin observando a la neófita.

-No, la observé en el mío y desde que ninguno de nosotros toca la guitarra y yo no estaba por comenzar asumí que era para ti-

-Mmmm, lo siento no sé cómo funciona- Admití refiriéndome a su habilidad de observar el futuro, es más no sabía cómo funcionaba nada ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía ni siquiera que era lo que podía hacer yo, aparte de esa especie de bloqueo que tenía en ciertas ocasiones.

-Normal, son visiones, sólo que contigo fue diferente, no te observé tal cual eres, solo sabía que estabas ahí en alguna parte, extrañamente cosas que no se relacionaban conmigo aparecían en mi futuro- Musitó más para ella que para mi –Pero luego que llegaste me di cuenta que eran tuyas- Terminó de decirme, pero por algún motivo sentí que había algo más, siempre fui bueno deduciendo cosas.

-¿Entonces nunca me viste?- Pregunté mientras reacomodaba la guitarra en su lugar para observarlos de nuevo.

-Antes de que llegaras no- Su voz sincera, aún escondiendo algo.

-¿Entonces como sabías que era yo?-

-Sólo lo sabía, ni siquiera yo sé cómo pero sabía que eras tú, que no podía dejarte morir- Se detuvo antes de decir algo más, algo que tal vez no quisiera que yo escuchara aún y yo tenía tanto en la cabeza que no quise presionar más.

-Gracias por la guitarra nuevamente, me encanta- Sonreí sinceramente, la verdad es que si me encanta la guitarra, no podía negarlo, mucho menos ser mal agradecido con ninguno de ellos.

-Aun no has visto el closet- Me recordó Alice tomando de la mano a Jasper, lo que me hizo pensar por un momento, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, todos estaban juntos, algún día tenía que preguntar cómo funcionaba eso, nota mental, pensé hacía mi mismo mientras me acercaba a la puerta del closet.

Si pensé que Alice se había obsesionado con mi cuarto estaba equivocado, su obsesión había sido el closet pensé boquiabierto.

Era otro cuarto totalmente diferente, no tan extenso pero lo suficiente lleno de cualquier tipo de cosas, trajes camisas, corbatas, zapatos, tenis, un gran espejo de cuarto completo.

-Ahora entiendo porque dicen que tienes a sobrepasarte- Bromee, sentí la palmada de Alice en mi espalda.

-Vamos si no es tan exagerado, además necesitas todo, aquí no usamos la misma ropa dos veces- Me recalcó, se notaba que era aficionada a la moda.

-Gracias de nuevo, agradezco todo lo que hacen por mi- De pronto algo extraño, que jamás había pensado hizo click en mi cerebro.

-Gracias por salvarme y defenderme- Añadí antes de poder pensar en mis palabras, Alice pareció un poco curiosa pero no presionó el tema, Jasper me sonrió, comprendía a lo que me refería quizás.

-Bien te dejaremos para que te cambies veas el cuarto te vemos después- Jasper habló por fin.

-De acuerdo, de nuevo gracias Jasper, Alice- Asentí en su dirección después escuchando el sonar de las puertas cerrándose mientras me quedaba solo.

Permanecí de pie en silencio dentro del closet, no me había movido ni un solo centímetro desde que se habían ido, tenía todo un mar de temas que analizar, pero Alice y Edward me molestaban.

No directamente pues no estaban frente a mí, pero sentía sus presencias más fuertes, la sensación de que se enfocaban directamente en mí, era algo incomodo, de inmediato sentí como Edward se alejaba lentamente de mi cerebro, no del todo pero como si no se enfocara tanto en mi.

-Lo siento- Escuché desde debajo de la casa, sabía que iba dirigido a mí, sin embargo, Alice parecía no tener idea, no me podía concentrar con ellos dentro de mi cabeza, cerré los ojos con fuerza y después de un momento salieron, ambos, me di cuenta que acababa de bloquearlos, sabía que a Alice en especial no le agradaría la idea pero necesitaba claridad en ese instante.

Me quité las ropas que traía vistiéndome rápidamente en unos jeans azules, playera negra y tenis blancos con negro, dejé mi cabello hacia al frente aunque pude notar que si pasaba mis manos por el podía hacerlo hacía atrás sin ningún problema, aun quedaba como si me hubiera pasado por un estilista profesional.

Regresé de nuevo al cuarto tomando tiempo para sentarme en la silla junto al escritorio, tenía un cuaderno encima, algo como un diario, lo abrí descubriendo una nota.

Bienvenido a la familia, ahora que eres un Cullen, te repetimos que siempre que nos necesites estaremos dispuestos a ayudar y escucharte, te regalamos este libro en blanco, nuestras memorias de vampiro son infalibles, pero los recuerdos humanos tienden a desaparecer conforme a los años, aquí podrás escribir, si así lo deseas, lo que quieras que tu mente siempre tenga presente.

Bella y Edward Cullen.

Nota mental, agradecerles el detalle, aunque la realidad era que no tenía ánimos de escribir, pasé la mayoría del día entre sentimientos inconstantes, culpable por el accidente de mi padre, al fin y al cabo habíamos discutido, eso contribuyó, triste por dejarlo todo a tras, desolado por saber que lo único que me quedaba no estaba ya a mi lado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, incertidumbre al no saber a que me enfrentaba, estaba de pie a lo desconocido, frente a un punto donde no había regreso, el final de mi vida para el comienzo de una nueva, el punto donde todo se deja atrás para continuar hacía otra parte, mi final y mi comienzo.


	5. Deducciones

Pasé la peor noche de mi vida, miserablemente fallando en todo lo que a cordura intentaba de llegar, aprendí que tenía que decir adiós, de la manera más dura, pensé en rezar pero sabía que no iban a cambiar las cosas, seguiría estando ahí, sin mi padre, sin nada más.

Quise pelear contra mi propio cerebro, contra mi propia fe, sabiendo que no podía pelear contra algo que ya estaba hecho, al principio traté de sacar a Edward de mis pensamientos, pero finalmente me di por vencido, los saque en varias ocasiones, a ambos, Alice y Edward, pero finalmente me cansé.

No tenía el ánimo como para sacarlos además de que podía afectar las visiones de Alice, eso no era bueno según me había dicho en algún punto de la madrugada.

De vez en cuando Edward se enfocaba más en mi que en los demás podía sentirlo, aunque agradecí que me dejara solo, necesitaba pensar muchas cosas, estaba a punto de amanecer y por fin había encontrado un punto medio entre mis sufrimientos, al menos lo suficiente como para permanecer sin estallar.

Pero más aun que las noches de mis transformaciones, del gran dolor físico, esto que sentía era mucho peor, por fin comprendí que a pesar de todo, donde se supone hay un rayo de esperanza al final del camino, para mí no habría nada, que me había convertido en un monstro, un animal, malvado deseoso de sangre humana, la peor de las bestias.

¿Cómo esperar pacientemente, si todo lo que tuve se ha ido?

Tenía mucho miedo, demasiado, pero luego las caras de los Cullen me recordaban que ellos no eran malos, habían escogido otra forma de vida, una en la que no sucumbían ante sus más mortíferos deseos.

Pero todos ellos tenían razones para luchar, en cambio yo, yo estaba en un punto oscuro, no quiero ser un monstro, no quiero ser mi propia pesadilla.

Aprendí que era imposible llorar, aunque por dentro me lamentaba agonizantemente, mi alma, si aún quedaba alguna sollozaba inconsolablemente, mis padres, mi vida, toda arrancada de mí y ahora en un extraño suceso del destino ahí estaba yo.

Observando mi pérdida, sin un solo rasguño, ¿Por qué me salvó Alice? ¿Para qué posiblemente buen propósito podría ayudar?

Finalmente decidí que tomaría las cosas como vinieran, si tendría que pasar toda una eternidad así, no quería hacerlo entre sombras, así que hice un acuerdo conmigo mismo, tratar de hacer lo posible por estar bien.

Salí de mi cuarto para bajar las escaleras, lentamente, no tenía prisa, me encontré con la mirada de cuatro vampiros, Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper, por un momento Edward me observó preocupado, comprensivo por lo que había escuchado, no me pasó desapercibido como cambió su rostro cuando notó a Alice observándolo, me imaginé que estaba silenciosamente bombardeándolo con preguntas sobre mí seguridad, un calor extraño invadió mi interior, aún así agradecía el silencio de Edward.

-Buenos días- Logré que todos centraran su atención en mi entonces.

Me contestaron el saludo mientras lentamente caminé hasta la ventana.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?- El tono de Alice no me pasó desapercibido, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-No pude dormir para nada- bromee sonriéndole torcidamente, eso pareció tranquilizarla un momento, aunque no del todo.

-¿Entonces crees que tu habilidad funcione como la mía?- Me preguntó Bella de repente, pero no tenía idea ni siquiera de cómo era la mía, o la suya, mucho menos como trabajaba.

-No tengo ni la menor idea Bella-

Me observó unos instantes pero luego me apuntó al sillón frente a ella.

-Siéntate si es como la mía yo te ayudaré a entrenar- Me dijo con una sonrisa, entendí porque Edward la había escogido aun cuando era humana.

Caminé lentamente hasta el sillón sentándome como me había pedido.

-Es bueno que aprenda a usarla para cuando los Volturi estén aquí- Comentó Jasper a mi derecha en el otro sillón con Alice. Espera para atrás, atrás, no entendí eso pensé.

-¿Volturi?-

-Oh si Aarón, los Volturis son como la realeza por así decir, ellos hacen cumplir las leyes- Me respondió Alice.

-No son como nosotros, se alimentan de sangre humana y podríamos decir que son del tipo más despiadado que hay- Agregó Bella frente a mí.

-¿A qué vienen?- Observé a todos esperando respuesta, Alice contestó.

-Ha habido problemas en las lejanías, un grupo de vampiros nómadas se ha alimentado en exceso de sangre humana, comienzan a llamar la atención-

Exceso de muertes más atención, los Volturi seguramente vendrían a lidiar con el problema.

-¿Y cómo es? ¿Qué harán?-

-Ellos simplemente los eliminaran- comentó Edward frente a mi –No debes exponerte ante las sospechas de los humanos, los Volturi se consideran una familia, los principales son tres, Aro, Cayo y Marcus, tienen una guardia extensa, así como sus esposas- Guardia, esposas, es cierto todo parecía como la realeza, me incline para sostener mi cabeza con mis manos mientras seguía escuchando.

-Sólo vendrán Jane, Demetri, Felix y algunos otros guardias, Jane se quedará-

-¿Qué hacen esos? ¿Y porque se quedará?-

-Jane tiene un ataque mental que hace que creas que estas en un dolor incalculable, no estamos de acuerdo en que se quede pero no podemos ser descorteces- Que habilidad tan monstruosa, no pude siquiera imaginarlo.

-Pero creo que puedes evadirla si haces lo que con nosotros, aunque Alice nos ha dicho que no habrá enfrentamiento, que se mantendrá fuera de nuestros asuntos, pero más vale estar preparados- Observé a Edward, hablaba muy en serio, los rostros de los demás denotaban seriedad igualmente, los Volturis eran algo que temer.

-Demetri es un gran rastreador, puede seguir tus pensamientos alrededor del planeta y saber donde estas los demás las normales que ya conoces- Edward se puso de pie seguido por Alice y Jasper.

-Me quedaré veré que podemos ver sobre su habilidad- Comentó Bella observándome, sentí la presencia de Alice en mi cabeza más fuerte, los saque antes de poder pensar en controlarme.

-Lo siento- Los observé con una mueca de arrepentimiento, mientras Alice seguía tratando de "Sintonizarme" por decirlo así, sabía que le molestaba no solo porque no podía verme, si no a los demás tampoco.

-¿Podrías no concentrarte en mí tanto?- Le pedí mientras me observaba curiosamente.

-Es solo que sé cuando te enfocas en mi, sólo en mi, al igual que se cuando Edward se enfoca en mis pensamientos- Se observaron por un momento, para luego regresar su atención a mi –Cuando es sobre mi sus presencias se hacen más fuertes en mi cabeza, cuando están en otra cosa es más débil, es un poco incomodo sentir de repente la presión de que buscan algo y inconscientemente los saco, lo siento- Me disculpé nuevamente.

-No te preocupes Aarón, todo está bien, saldremos un momento, si necesitas algo llámanos- Alice se acercó lentamente dándome un celular.

-Tiene nuestros números marcados, lo que sea llámanos-

-No te preocupes aquí estaré yo no le pasará nada- Le sonrió Bella, de nuevo esa sensación de que había algo más rodeó mi cabeza, pero aún no supe donde acomodarla.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, yo los llamó en caso de que sea necesario algo- Se despidieron saliendo por la puerta principal, mientras comencé a sentir como mi escudo temporal se desvanecía y volvían a estar en mi cabeza.

Hablé durante horas con Bella, me contó de su historia de amor con Edward, lo que había ocurrido con los Volturi, todo detalladamente, de nuevo comprendí porque Edward la había escogido, casi me estremecí al conocer como estuvo a punto de matarla, no era algo que yo quisiera hacer, si Edward con años haciendo esto estuvo a punto de recaer, no quería imaginarme a mí mismo, me recordé agradecerle por el diario que me habían regalado, me comentó que Renesmee se había ido a jugar con Jacob al rio y que ahora se había ido con Edward a Seattle, aunque nadie me comentó a qué, pero silenciosamente agradecí, no quería llegar a hacerle daño a la pequeña, tiempo después Esme y Carlisle llegaron de regreso, habían salido a cazar, lo supe porque no había ojeras debajo de sus ojos, probablemente Emmett y Rosalie estaban cazando también.

Después del último intento fallido por mostrar mi escudo me di por vencido.

-Bella tal vez mi habilidad no es como un escudo como el tuyo- Comenté exasperado, Bella también ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido.

-Bien dejemos eso un momento, ¿Cómo te has sentido?- Alejé mi vista, pero luego hice una mueca, me había descubierto solo con eso.

-No te preocupes, no está mal, perdiste a tu familia, es normal que te sientas así, probablemente sea mejor que acomode una visita semanal a la casa de mi padre-

-Oh no, no Bella- Alcé mi mano para explicarme –No cambien sus costumbres sólo por mí, Alice puede decirnos cuando vendrá y yo me alejo por el tiempo que este aquí, no te preocupes, me hará bien, mejor que ustedes tengan que salir por mi- En realidad no quería que se sintieran obligados a hacer nada por mí, Bella asintió sonriéndome.

-Gracias por entenderlo Aarón, estoy segura que Alice tomó la decisión correcta- Sentí su mano en mi brazo en señal de apoyo ¿Sería así en realidad?

Seguimos hablando sobre todo lo que les había ocurrido, me contó de su amistad con Alice y todo lo que podía haber, pero una pregunta en mi cabeza se hacía más constante, me recargué en el sofá para observar hacia afuera.

-¿Cómo se da eso de relaciones entre vampiros o humanos?- Musité aún observando los rayos de luz de la tarde.

-Cada vampiro tiene su alma gemela, todos y cada uno de ellos, puede estar viva aún, o puede que aún no nazca, es un lazo muy fuerte, más fuerte que todo lo demás-

Entonces no estaba tan alejado de mi hipótesis, todos estaban juntos, unidos por un amor inquebrantable ¿Podría alguna vez encontrar eso?

Probablemente en un millón de años, en fin, no era algo en lo que quería pensar.

-Bella ¿Sabes donde fue sepultado mi padre?-

-En Seattle, Alice te dirá donde cuando estés listo para poder ir a visitarlo-

-Gracias Bella- Le sonreí, comenzaba a sentirme mucho mejor ahora, permanecimos hablando sobre su historia un poco más hasta que escuchamos el ruido de los autos acercarse.

Me levanté del sillón para salir, Bella me siguió de cerca junto con Carlisle y Esme, con quienes platique durante la tarde un poco sobre su historia.

Reconocí inmediatamente el Porsche, lo había observado el día del accidente, Alice y Jasper bajaron del auto, mientras cerca detrás Edward llegaba con Renesmee en el volvo que usaban para andar en el pueblo.

La pequeña me sonrió al bajar el vehículo.

-Hola Aarón-

-Hola Renesmee, ¿Cómo te fue?- alcé mi mano para saludarla, su aroma llegó hasta mi nariz pero seguía sin tentarme, aún de todas formas preferí mantenerme alejado, no quería lastimarla.

Edward permanecía siempre más protector cuando estaba cerca, sentía su presencia más constantemente en mi cabeza, aunque se tranquilizó cuando pensé que no era tentadora, lo que me hizo recordar otra cosa, pero no era algo que preguntaría en ese momento.

Edward me miró confundido, 'No Edward, mas tarde', pensé sonriendo, mientras el mismo sonreía ligeramente también.

-Te tenemos una sorpresa- Dijo Alice caminando hacia mí, de nuevo con esa sonrisa emocionada.

-¿Otra Alice? Ya han sido bastante generosos conmigo-

-Eres parte de nuestra familia, te daremos todo lo que podamos- Escuché la voz de Carlisle a mi espalda en la puerta de la casa, giré para observarlo parado junto con Esme que me sonrió asintiéndome.

-Y no des las gracias, esto si lo vi en tu futuro- Comentó Alice volteando hacia el camino.

-De parte de todos nosotros para ti- Me sonrió Edward.

Escuché a lo lejos el sonido del ronronear de un vehículo, lo reconocería en cualquier parte, me mantuve observando el camino hasta que cada vez más cercano el automóvil estuvo al fin a mi vista, me quede totalmente sin palabras.

Observé estacionarse frente a mí, Emmet bajó del lado del copiloto y Rosalie venía manejándolo, lentamente con una sonrisa se acercó mostrándome las llaves.

-Tómalas es tuyo- Aun sentí resentimiento en sus palabras, ligero pero aún estaba ahí, pero eso quedo en segundo plano.

Yo estaba observando, admirando, el vehículo, Aston Martin, DB9, de color plata, rines 22, asientos de piel, abrí mis labios aún inseguro de que decir.

-No, no gracias, ni nada de eso- Me interrumpió Alice.

Giré para sonreírle, la observé agradecido aunque no me haya permitido musitar las palabras, a cada uno de ellos los observe de la misma manera.

-¿Puedo?- Apunté al auto, me moría por subirme en él, que raro se escucha decir morir ahora pensé vanalmente.

-Puedes meterlo en la cochera, cuando puedas controlarte te dejaremos conducirlo, ahora con cuidado- Respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa, estaba seguro de que parecía un niño con nuevo juguete pero no me importó.

No espere un segundo más para ir hasta la puerta, la abrí subiéndome instantáneamente, el olor a nuevo llegó a mi nariz, olía bien, punto a mi favor, no todas las sensaciones humanas se habían ido.

Sabía exactamente como encenderlo, coloque la llave, la giré, el tablero se ilumino, todo con la última tecnología, tenía estéreo especial, GPS, muchos accesorios que no eran de fabrica, tenía que agradecerle a quien realizó el trabajo, los espejos retrovisores se acomodaron.

Apreté el clutch esperando a que el botón sobre el estéreo de ASTON MARTIN se iluminara, rápidamente se iluminó en rojo y lo pisé.

El sonido del motor encendiéndose fue un placer de escuchar, lentamente use la palanca para ponerlo en primera, poco a poco pisé el acelerador, con cuidado pues ahora era más fuerte.

El automóvil lentamente se movió hacia delante donde lo conduje hasta la cochera, me observé en el espejo, estaba sonriendo, quien no sonreiría con un auto como este.

Lo detuve para bajar, coloqué la alarma sólo por si acaso.

Los Cullen me observaban sonrientes.

-Quien sea quien puso todos esos nuevos electrónicos dentro del auto gracias- Mencioné.

-Esa sería yo- Comentó Rosalie –Alice vio el auto, lo compramos y Emmett y yo pasamos el día modificándolo para ti- La observé seriamente, a pesar de que no me aceptaba había hecho eso por mi o por…Alice, pensé.

-Gracias Rose- Me sonrió ligeramente sacudiendo la cabeza, estábamos bien, en ese momento lo supe.

-¿Qué paso con su habilidad?- Escuché la voz de Edward dirigiéndose hacia Bella que ahora cargaba en sus brazos a Renesmee.

-No creo que funcione como la mía, no puedo ayudarlo-

-Tal vez Eleazar- Comentó Carlisle pensativo, Alice lo observó seriamente.

-¿Quién es Eleazar?- Pregunté acercándome hasta Jasper, lo más lejano posible de Nessie.

-Es un vampiro del aquelarre de los Denali en Alaska, pero no creo que sea el momento para dejar a ir a Aarón hasta allá, al menos no solo enfatizó-

-Al contrario Alice, es el momento de que aprenda, antes que vengan los Volturi, pero aún así no podemos dejarlo ir sería un riesgo-

-Está bien-

-¿Qué hace Eleazar?-

-El sabe cuando una persona tiene una habilidad y puede decirte como funciona-

-Yo puedo ayudarlo en la pelea física- Se ofreció Jasper, Alice pareció más tranquila.

-Gracias Jasper, será un placer que me enseñes- Apunté sonriente, ahora me sentía más en paz con ellos y conmigo mismo.

Esa tarde me contaron más sobre los Denali, me dieron una nueva cartera, me sentía de nuevo con una familia, aprendí que podía confiar en ellos ciegamente, ni siquiera me moleste en sacar a Edward o Alice durante ese día, no tenía nada que esconder, siempre fui la persona que lo que pensaba lo decía sin escatimar.

Ya en la noche salí un momento al lago, sentándome en la orilla del pasto, estuve observando las estrellas, sintiéndome mejor que otros días, la sanidad comenzaba a llegar a mi cabeza, los pasos cercanos me advirtieron que alguien, Edward pude reconocer de inmediato, estaban acercándose a mí.

-Me alegra que estés mejor- Me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Sí, me siento mejor, gracias por comprender- Pause un momento -¿Edward?-

-Dime-

Ninguno nos miramos simplemente seguimos observando el cielo.

-¿Siempre que se mueven de lugar lo hacen juntos?-

Me recargué en el pasto mientras el neófito meditaba su respuesta.

-Si, a veces Emmett y Rosalie viven solos por un momento, pero generalmente cuando nos cambiamos de lugar lo hacemos juntos-

-Pero no pueden hacer algo raro aquí, me refiero no solo por los lobos- Me observó confundido-Bella me contó, pero aparte de eso por el padre de Bella- Edward asintió lentamente.

-Esa es una de las formas en las que soy muy peligroso, estar tan cerca de cualquier persona- Aseguré, Edward sólo asintió.

-¿Votaron?- Me senté de nuevo para observarlo –Para enviarme a Alaska mientras me controlaba o si me quedaba aquí con ustedes-

-¿Te lo dijo Bella?- Me preguntó de pronto serio.

-No, no dijo nada lo deduje, de lo que ha pasado-

-Si- Asintió –Pero Alice nos amenazó que si te enviábamos, ella y Jasper irían contigo-

-Y ella es demasiado importante para ustedes por su habilidad que no podían arriesgarse- De nuevo aseguré, el vampiro volvió a asentir.

-Rosalie votó en mi contra, Emmett probablemente estaría a lo que los demás decidieran, Esme no querría que Alice se fuera…-Pause pensando cada una de sus reacciones –Tu votaste en mi contra- Se puso tenso después de que pronuncié las palabras.

Me carcajee un poco –No te preocupes, te comprendo, soy demasiado peligroso con tu hija cerca, pero…-Pause aun sonriendo –Bella votó porque me quedara- De nuevo aseguré.

-¿Seguro que no le preguntaste?- Sonreí de nuevo sacudiendo la cabeza para observar el cielo un instante, antes de poner mi atención en Edward de nuevo.

-No, pero es lógico, Alice es su mejor amiga, querría lo que ella quisiera, incluso si tuviera que hacer cambios- Toque mi cara con mi mano derecha de nuevo extrañado con la suavidad de mi piel.

-Apoyé a Alice para convertirte, aun así temía que fueras peligroso para Nessie, eres más maduro para tener 17- La bóveda celeste reclamó mi atención de nuevo. –Alice verás ella…-

-Lo sé Edward, se que más que ser tu hermano-

-Eres mi sobrino- complementó la respuesta –Eres bueno deduciendo cosas-

-No es difícil, ustedes no mantienen secretos entre familia, menos contigo y con Alice observando y escuchándolo todo- comenté entre risas, Edward sonrió igualmente.

-Hablando de eso, cuando te enfocas en mi siento una presión, puede ser forma para comunicarnos, enfócate 2 veces es no, una es si-

Edward sólo sonrió.

-¿Podre hacerlo?- Mi voz seria de nuevo, al igual que mi rostro.

-Por supuesto que podrás, siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte, me retiro pasa buena noche que mañana tendrás un día largo con Eleazar-

-Adiós Edward y gracias por todo-

Caminé de regreso a la casa, donde pasé la noche tocando suaves tonos con la guitarra que me había regalado Alice, Europa de Carlos Santana, Farewell Ballad, For the love of God, diferentes canciones que me encantaban, era tan fácil de tocas y por fin, en paz conmigo mismo esperé a mi encuentro con Eleazar.


End file.
